mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom 1-1
Mushroom Kingdom 1-1 is a stage created for M.U.G.E.N which is the entire first level from the original Super Mario Bros. There are four versions of this stage; two found on the Old School MUGEN website, a special version created by Bane84 (which is in turn part of one of his bonus games) and a Dong Dong Never Die version. Mushroom Kingdom 1-1 (Flat version) This stage is the normal version of the World 1-1 level from the NES Super Mario Bros game including all the platforms, pipes and so on as a background; however, unlike to original stage from the game, there has been a small modification where the pits on that stage have been filled in. Players will start the battle in the middle of the stage around where the starman powerup is located. In terms of animation, there is little, other than the powerblocks which flash just like they do in the original stage. This version works better for WinMUGEN than 1.0, as some glitches occur on occasion in 1.0. Mushroom Kingdom 1-1 (3-D version) Features *Animated *Hi-Res *Super Jump *Music (Separately) This version of the stage differs from the flat version as the floor, powerboxes, several blocks and the castle have been made to look 3-D leaving only the bushes, pipes and clouds to remain 2-D. Other than this, the starting position, music and length remain the same. As well as this, the pipes will now be in front of the player rather than behind. As for the animation, there isn't much change other than there being goomba's and koopa troopa's been added into the background moving either to the left or right. Bonus Stage version Features *Not animated *Hi-Res *Standard Jump *No Music This version of the stage was specially created to go with Bane84's bonus game, Super Mario Bros. The main differences between this version and the other stages is that all the pipes, blocks, etc... have been removed leaving nothing but a blank version of the stage. Also at the other side of the stage is an extended part where if the player takes the pipe to the hidden area would appear. Unlike the other version of this stage, the fighters will start at the far left of the stage. It is advise that this stage is only used for the bonus game and not for normal battles as the way the stage has been built can affect the way everyone fights as the may become stuck in one direction and will be unable to turn around. Dong Dong Never Die version This version is a stage for Shin Mario. It takes place all the way to the first pipe, in which a Piranha Plant resides. It also has a parallax effect and Goombas in the background. Super Mario 25 This stage is based on ''Super Mario Bros All Stars ''and much like the Dong Dong version, it doesn't go far, instead of regular ? boxes, the boxes have 25 on them, celebrating Mario's 25 years in the game industry. Kamek version This version, or Classic Mushroom Kingdom, is mostly original, only having a Goomba on a pipe. It may be offline, though. Proof: http://www.mugenation.com/index.php/cat=scheda/sez=stages/id=203 All Star Mushroom Kingdom This version goes to the third pipe, and uses All Star sprites, it also has very little animation, being only the grass and the same familiar setup of blocks in most Mario games. Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Mario Stages